Mission: Find Captain America
by Steph5756lovestwilight
Summary: Seventeen years after Steve left the Avengers, his sixteen year old kids and their friends are looking for him. This is so much better than it sounds, full sum is inside. There is mentions of and some slight slash and Mpreg. Rated T for language.
1. Information Summary

**This is just a little info you may find helpful when reading this story. I don't explain much about the kids, so here you go.**

It's been seventeen years since Steve Rogers walked out of the Avengers Initiative. He had gotten into a fight with Tony and it was so bad that they broke up. Little did Steve know that Tony had been experimenting with trying to have their baby. Tony was pregnant when Steve left, not that Tony even knew at the time. Now their three sixteen-year-olds are on a search with their friends, the other Avengers' kids, to find their missing father.

Sophia is the youngest of the three siblings and she has taken the spot as the leader. She is leading the team of thirteen kids, ages five to sixteen, to find the man she'd only ever heard stories of as a child. The story is mostly all in Sophie's point of view.

Tony (and Steve) have three kids: Howard-16, Daniel-16, and Sophia-16.

Clint and Natasha have four kids: Brenton-16, Natalie-16, Emily-10, and Asher-7.

Bruce has three kids: Elizabeth-16, Gavin-13, and Maxwell-5.

Thor and Jane have one kid: William-12.

Loki has two kids: Jackson-11, and Brianna-10.

Sophie- Suit: red, white and blue; Weapons/Powers: Cap's shield, powers from serum, telekinesis from exposure as child.

Danny- Suit: red and gold; Weapons/Powers: sword with laser in tip, powers from serum.

Howie- Suit: blue and silver "Iron Man"; Weapons/Powers: Stark Industries weapons, powers from serum.

Brent- Suit: black; Weapons/Powers; control weather, bow and arrow.

Nat- Suit: navy blue; Weapons/Powers; energy balls, sense emotions.

Em- Suit: black; Weapons/Powers; read minds, gun.

Ash- Suit: navy blue; Weapons/Powers; force field, knives.

Bri- Suit: black and green; Weapons/Powers; godly power, magic.

Lizzy- Suit: purple; Weapons/Powers; taser, Hulk hearing.

Max- Suit: green top, purple bottom; Weapons/Powers; Hulk strength, brains.

Jack- Suit: green and black; Weapon/Powers; godly power, gun.

Will- Suit: red top, silver bottom; Weapons/Powers; godly power, hammer shaped laser.

Gav- Suit: no suit/Hulk; Weapons/Powers: Hulk powers and abilities.


	2. Prologue: Gone

**This is the prologue, looking at Tony. I own no Avengers, sadly. But I do own the story line I'm using and all the kiddies. (:**

Prologue: Gone

The phone rang through the Stark Mansion, the sound going through the silent halls as everyone in the mansion slept. Tony Stark sat up, grumbling about people calling while he was asleep. He glanced at the clock as he grabbed the phone on his night table, it told him that it was 3:30 in the morning. He sighed and answered the phone.

"He-"

"Please tell me this is one of your stupid jokes."

"…. Excuse me? Don't even let me say hello anymore, Tasha? Now, what are you talking about?"

"Tony, I'm serious."

"So am I, I have no clue what you are accusing me of here."

"Our kids are missing." Tony frowned when he heard Clint was also on the line. That meant that this was serious.

"Missing? What, you think _I _took them?"

"We were kinda hoping."

"Well, I didn't. I haven't seen them, guys. Maybe my three snuck them over or something. I'll go look." Tony slowly slid out of bed and started down the hall to climb the stairs to the floor that his children slept on. "Hold on guys, I've got another call."

He pressed a button to change the line, "Hello?"

"Tell me you know where they are."

"Oh no. Banner, your kids aren't at your house? Neither are Clint and Natasha's. Did they tell you they were going somewhere?"

"No. Tony, my kids don't just _leave_. Anybody else on our team, sure their kids would sneak out. But not mine."

"I know, listen I'm gonna conference you in with the Barton's, their on my other line and I am going to check and see if the kids are here. Here I'm gonna switch you over, I have another line trying to reach me."

He quickly paused in the middle of the stairway to switch Bruce over and then he answered the third line. "Hello?"

"Friend Stark, did my offspring join your's for a celebration of any kind?" Thor's voice was booming as always. Jane was yelling her son's name in the background.

Tony frowned deeply, "No, Will didn't come over for anything. Not that I was told about, at least. I checking on my kids because everybody else is also missing their kids. The only pack missing now is your brother's. Hold that thought, I'm gonna put you on the line with the others, I think your brother is trying to call me."

Two more clicks. "Hello, you've reached the most popular guy of the night. How may I help you?"

"Where are they?"

"Your kids? Probably hanging out with the rest, I think they had a secret sleepover party or something. Everyone's kids are missing. I'll add you to our line."

"Stark-" Click.

"Hey guys, so we're all here. Right?"

"Tony, they took stuff with them. A whole bunch of stuff, even their weapons." Natasha sounded worried.

"I'm just checking the kids' rooms now." Tony opened his oldest son's door. The room was empty. Then he went to his other son's room. Also empty. "They aren't in the boys' rooms, I bet they are in Sophie's."

Tony opened the door, ignoring everyone's questioning on the phone, and his heart sank. The room was completely empty. The bed was made, the floor was clean, everything was in it's place except for the note on her desk. He put the phone down and picked the note up.

'_Dad, _

_I wonder what you will do when you see our beds made. Maybe you will freak out, maybe you will have a heart attack, maybe you will break something. I bet everyone called you, wondering where their kids are. They are with us. All of them. We will be fine, I know you will try to find us. But we are already long gone by now. Do you remember telling us the stories that Grandpa Howard told you growing up? Do you remember telling us about our father? About how he was your hero growing up? About how you two hated each other when you first met? About how you fell in love?_

_I want to meet him, Dad. So do Danny and Howie. All the others want to meet him and help us find him. We don't want you to worry and we don't want you to try to come after us. We will be fine, and we won't be found unless we wanna be found. We know you have no clue where he is and we are making it our mission to find him. We _will _find him. _

_I'm so sorry, Daddy. I don't want to hurt you, I never do, but I feel like a part of me is missing. I feel like there is a part of me that is unknown, a part of me I will never understand unless I meet him. We took a part of both of you with us, to protect us._

_I love you, Dad. And I will be back, we all will. Miss you, _

_Sophie.' _

Tony dropped the note and punched the wall, angry bitter tears ran down his face. He picked up the phone and ran down the hall, flying down the stairs in his rush to get to the room he'd kept locked up for almost seventeen years. The door was slightly opened and Tony felt like he was going to be sick. He pushed the door the rest of the way opened and saw that it was missing. The only thing he had never told them he had, was missing. He put the phone up to his ear and the others got quiet when they heard him take a shaky breath.

"They're gone…. And they took his shield."

**So… how did you like it? Please review, for this story I'll try to reply to every review. Because, I've found, I like it when people do that for their stories. Review, please and thank you wishing stars. (:**


	3. Chapter 1: Mission: Find Captain America

**I know I didn't really update this but nobody seems to be reading it. But, I'll still put it up for anyone who will read it. If you read it, please review! (:**

Chapter One: Mission- Find Captain America

Six of us stood by the window, watching as the familiar cars zoomed toward the mansion. We waited and several minutes later they zoomed the other way. I knew my dad truly would think that we were gone. It was four in the morning and we were hiding in an abandoned motel that was less than two blocks from the mansion. We knew they wouldn't think we were so close to them and they knew I hated this motel, but it was our best shot. When we saw that they had started to search for us, we split into two rooms, two people always awake and watching the windows.

We were all awake by ten in the morning and I was watching the window with Lizzy and Nat. My dad, Tony Stark aka Iron Man, had become the leader when my father, Steve Rogers aka Captain America, walked away from it all. I had taken the role of the leader of this team, the children of the Avengers, without really meaning to or wanting to. Anyways, we saw the familiar cars of our parents and aunts and uncles drive by and my dad's car stopped. He got out and pounded his fist on the hood of his car. Tears filled my eyes as I watched.

"I don't like this, guys. I can't stand to hurt him."

"Sophie, if you think he is the only one who is angry about this, you're wrong. I'm sure my dad Hulked out and I'll bet Nat's parents went all assassin on everyone they crossed paths with." Lizzy tried to lighten the mood. "Besides, it's too late to take it back now. We can't turn back."

I still had my eyes locked on my dad and when he looked up to the sky and started to yell and shake his fists, I started to cry. I barely heard Elizabeth and Natalie call for my brothers and Brenton. But my brothers both ran up first and put their hands on my shoulders. I shook them off and cried harder, imagining what my dad was screaming. Finally strong, warm arms pulled me in and soft lips kissed the side of my head as I cried.

"Soph, it's okay. He's going to be okay, Sophie. We need to get ready to leave, sweetheart. Please don't cry."

"Brent, I can't do it. Everyone will be looking for us, our parents and S.H.I.E.L.D. and even bad guys, villains. What if someone gets hurt? It will be all my fault cause I'm going to be a crappy leader! What if… what if I do what my father did? What if I get so scared of being a leader and I fight with you…. What will happen if my dad kills me when I get back?" Brenton laughed at the last sentence.

"Ah, he probably _will_ kill you when we get back. But you've got me and your brothers and the rest of the team to protect you. We were family before we were a team, Soph. Our parents didn't get that. Besides, when your dad finds out we are together he will kill me and give you time to run away. Nobody is going to get hurt, Sophie, and if they do it will not be your fault. You won't back down like your father. You are stronger than anyone I have ever met, Sophia Stark. You _will _do great and we _will_ find your father. Now, suit up. You need to still tell us our teams, and we need to get on the move."

"Okay." I got up, feeling better and pushed my way into one of the bathrooms to quickly change. I looked at my suit, which was going under my clothes like everyone else, and sighed. It was designed like my father's, red white and blue, but there was no mask. I walked out of the bathroom and was immediately tossed my father's shield, the very one that our grandfather had made for our father in the 1940's, and my brothers smiled at me as I slipped it onto my back. They both came up to hug me.

"I will never get used to you and Brent, you know," Danny whispered in my ear with a smile on his face.

"And I'll never get used to you and Lizzy." Our parents all had no idea that Liz and Dan were dating or that Brent and I were also dating. It had happened pretty recently and our parents never let us out of our houses for anything but school. During missions, Aunt Jane would round all of us up and we would stay stuck in the mansion together until everyone got back.

"Hey, sis. You better now?" Howie asked when it was his turn to hug me.

"Yeah. Now, lets get this started. Get everyone in here."

A moment later I was stuck having to talk to everyone. I didn't really like talking in front of big groups of people as a kids but I figured I'd have to get used to it if I was going to be a leader.

"Okay, guys. This is it. We have been talking about it for a year now, and we are finally doing it. So I'm going to split us up into five teams to travel with. The drivers already have their plans ready and have fake a license. So the first team is Howard, William and Gavin. What are you driving, Howie?

"We're stealing a taxi and driving it to the first checkpoint. I'll be careful, don't give me that look." I looked away with a slight blush that I got after my father, as my dad told me.

"Alright, next is Elizabeth, Maxwell and Jackson. What is your plan, Lizzy?"

"Minivan. I know exactly where I am getting it from."

"Alright. Brenton you have Emily."

"Okay, I'm stealing a motorcycle."

"Natalie, you have Asher."

"I'm taking a Smartcar. Cause who steals a Smartcar?"

"Daniel that leaves you with me and Brianna. Pick your poison."

"We're getting a Porsche."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope," Danny smirked popping the 'p'.

"Don't forget that we all need to slap on the fake license plate and meet up at the first checkpoint as soon as possible. Have your weapons hidden but readily available. Who knows when we will need them."

"Sophie? Do I need my… weapon out?" Gavin looked a little uncomfortable.

"No, Gav, you don't. We would defiantly get caught if that happened. Now everybody move out."

Everything went as good as possible and we soon were at our first checkpoint. We made it out of the city without an attack on us, so I call that a success.

"Where is our first stop?"

"Okay," I pulled out my map that had a bunch of circles and marks on it. "Our first spot to check out is Brooklyn. Dad said that was where our father was from. It's not far from here. So, let's get going."


	4. Chapter 2: Encounter

**Here is the next chapter. People on this site got me to watch Supernatural and it's giving me the creeps. I keep looking around my bedroom as I look at my computer and I even have the bedroom door opened so I can hear better. God, help me. I recommend the show to anyone who likes a bit of freaky, but I don't recommend it if you are a baby about anything scary, like me. Please review. (:**

Chapter Two: Encounter

I _would_ walk right up to a villain. That was just the kind of luck I was born with. We were in Brooklyn and we had all split up to look through neighborhoods and apartment complexes and other places we thought we could find information on my father in. So, I walked right up to a man in a trench coat. Alright, so I admit it wasn't the _best_ idea I've ever had. But there were a lot of people that looked slightly creepy that were really nice… that guy just wasn't one of them.

He was one of the guys that the Avengers had put in jail. When would people figure out that putting bad guys in jail never keeps them from coming back? This is it, we are going to have to pack up after we beat him. If we can, that is. I immediately yelled across the park we were at for Danny. He saw me in trouble and he shook his head and threw Bri his phone. He yelled at her to call the others as he ran towards me. I was busy trying to fight off the villain who called himself Red Darkness. I saw Danny, out of the corner of my eye, pulling his T-shirt off and stripping down to his suit that was the same colors as our dad's Iron Man suit.

He took out his weapon, a sword, that had been improved to also shoot a laser from the tip. He took over the fighting for me to strip into my suit and take out my father's shield, my new weapon besides my powers. I didn't tell you I had powers? I went with Clint and Natasha and all their kids on a mission once and I'd had powers ever since because me and the kids were exposed to some weird alien power. That was almost seven years ago, when Asher was a baby. Anyways, Red Darkness was pretty surprised to see the both of us wearing what we were. He was especially surprised at my outfit. Probably because nobody knew that Steve Rogers was our father.

My dad had tried his best to keep that a secret, and it was the only thing people _didn't_ know about us. Before I knew it, Brianna was fighting along with us yelling that the others were on their way. Soon, the three of us ended the fight, killing Red Darkness once and for all. The last thing he said, in his last breath, was,

"Daughter of Captain America, you will rue the day you've killed Red Darkness. For I no longer work alone."

Brenton was running over then, as my eyes widened and I fell. He wrapped one strong arm around me and pulled me to my feet.

"Danny," he said, looking at the people who were videotaping.

"I see them. Em, Bri; help me." The three of them went around erasing the videos and pictures from everyone's phones.

Brent led me back to an alley where he had parked his motorcycle and he had told Howie to bring our car. Will and Gav stood next to the cab that had a changed license plate for our next stop, Philadelphia. Gavin and Will both came over to us and asked if I was okay and asked if I got the bad guy. I smiled and nodded as Brent made sure I was standing okay. I rolled my eyes.

"Brent, I'm fine it was… it was what he said. He told me that he doesn't work alone anymore. I saw it in his eyes, the truth. This could be trouble, Brenton. We could have someone else after us now."

"Sophie, we already are in trouble. You and Danny and Bri were seen in the public eye. The cops will be here any minute and then S.H.I.E.L.D. will be here and maybe even all of our parents. We need to get out of here. Now."

"Okay, get everyone here and we will change our plates and go." Howie pulled up with the Porsche and got out and pulled me into his arms.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You guys all need to stop treating me like I could break at any moment. I will be fine. Stop worrying."

"Is that an order, Sophie?"

"Yes. We are in serious trouble, Howie. Red Darkness knew who I was as soon as he saw the suit and the shield and he said he doesn't work alone. I think… I think he has his own team."

"What?" Everyone was now in the alley and Danny and Bri started to put on some more clothes over their suits.

"We need to go. We can't get caught. Not after all of this."

Not even twenty minutes after we got on the road, Bri fell asleep in the car. It was a two hour drive to Philadelphia and it was getting pretty late. We'd find a place to crash for the night and look around in the morning. Danny and I were very quiet as we drove on the highway. We both knew that Bri slept through anything so we weren't being quiet for her. Finally Danny broke the silence. He was just as good with silence as Dad was.

"Do you really think he has a team?"

"Yeah, but he defiantly wasn't the leader. That wasn't the way a leader would act. You've seen it with Dad and I've felt it now. He wouldn't, as a leader of a team of villains, die without a big battle with the whole team. If he was the leader he would have made the fight last until the whole team was there. Villain leaders sacrifice themselves last."

"I guess you're right about that, but a _team, _Sophie? You really think he has a _team_? After _us_? Why would they bother?"

"They think we are just kids, they don't know what we are capable of. He let us kill him so he could make us known. He wants to weaken all of our parents and what better way than to kill their kids? You know it would kill them and then they'd be vulnerable to attack."

Danny was silent. "Wow. That's…..kinda smart now that I think about it."

"The good thing is all they really saw was your sword and my shield. I didn't show off my powers and Brianna didn't show off her magic. Nobody really knows that we are more than just normal kids. The only one anybody knows about is Gavin because of incidents at school and stuff. The world has no idea what we can do… what we're truly capable of doing. Our parents all barely know. They just know we have powers, not that they are strong or that we've been practicing them."

"I guess but…."

"Come on, Danny. We've all known each other since we were born. We've played together and fought together. We know each other's weak points so we can help each other work around them. We can do this if we need to."

"We were just looking for our father…. How did it turn into this?"

"I don't know how it did, Danny. I think maybe they were waiting to do this all along. They knew we'd get away from our parents soon enough and they waited for that."

"I don't know, Sophie…. I just don't know."


	5. Chapter 3: Mission Impossible?

**So sorry for not updating sooner. I plan to have this finished by the time school starts back up, which for me starts sometime this month. So good news, I'll be updating more often. Bad news, the story will be done sooner than you may like. But, more good news, I plan to do a sequel that you'll hear more about as this story comes to a close. Anyways, hope you like this even though it's sorta short. (:**

Chapter Three: Mission Impossible?

"Good morning, Sunshines, the Earth says hello." I opened all the curtains to let light in the rooms of the run down hotel we were at that was in the middle of nowhere. We were in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. The plan was to go to places that our father had ever mentioned and cities that were popular around the 1940s. We had ten in mind and we hoped we would find him in the early ones so we wouldn't need to go to all of them. We'd already gone to one city, the one he was born in.

Arms wrapped around my waist, "Good morning, beautiful."

"Morning, Brent."

Everyone was changing in bathrooms or bedrooms if the others were out of there. It was quiet and Brenton asked me the question I had gone through and analyzed over and over in my head.

"What if he's not in the country?"

"He is."

"You sound certain."

"I am. Dad told me that my father was terrified of airplanes after he had to crash one in the water he stayed frozen in for seventy years. Not that anyone can blame him. Dad said he'd wake up from nightmares of it, he said he told him he'd never willingly get in an airplane if lives didn't depend on it."

"What about boats?"

"He gets seasick, apparently. I got a funny story about that one. You don't even _want_ to hear it. It wasn't pretty, let's leave it at that."

"So, nothing that you can't drive or walk to?"

"Correct."

"You two ready? We are splitting into different teams because of the news." Nat said.

"The news?" Brenton asked.

I nodded, "People in Brooklyn were interviewed about us. They now know who is with who."

"Okay then, what is the new team arrangement?"

"You'll see."

We spent the day questioning everyone in the city. Nobody knew a Steve Rogers in the neighborhoods. I was tired from not sleeping for a few days. I had stayed mostly awake the whole time we'd been runaways. I was with Howie and Em. Before I knew it we were all back on the road, heading to Baltimore, Maryland.

We didn't get any answers, once again. It was getting disappointing. We hadn't run into any trouble yet, so that was good news. Now we were making a detour all the way back up to Boston, Massachusetts. It was a much longer drive but we were willing. I got to sleep for part of the trip. We were met with no answers, once again. This was turning out horribly. I guess I should have been prepared for this. What did I expect? Did I really think that the first city we went to, the first person I talked to, would have the answers I needed? Was I really that stupid? This was mission impossible in a country like this, in a world like this. My father wasn't used to technology so why would he use it if he didn't want anyone to find him or communicate with him?

This city wasn't any different. Nobody knew my father, not on a personal basis. I wanted so badly to cry but I had to be strong. This was my team, my family. I wasn't about to let them see me fall apart. Not when there was Max, who was only five, and probably missed his daddy. Not when my brothers already treated me like a baby. Not when my best friends thought I would break at any moment. Not when my boyfriend looked at me like I was the strongest person in the world.

**Please review, it makes me remember that people do read this. **


	6. Chapter 4: Escape

**So, here's the next chapter. I don't remember writing them this short, but I promise if I make a sequel (more like when) I will make the chapters longer. Please, please, please review! **

Chapter Four: Escape

We had driven all the way to the capitol after Boston. Washington D.C. was a pretty long drive, but my father had wanted to visit it as a child. So, we had to go. Arriving there was pretty strange. There were people and police everywhere. We just hoped nobody would recognize us. I changed the teams again, putting myself with Nat and Max. The others were pretty close by, we had learned our lesson early.

This time Max made the mistake that got us into trouble. He accidentally walked into a black-clothed man who was facing the other way. The man turned around when he felt Max bump into him and heard his small apology. All I could see from where I was standing was the eye patch. Then I knew we were busted.

"Sophie!" Max yelled in panic, but it was too late. The man already was holding him back by his shirt. Too bad it wasn't Gavin who made that mistake. We would have gotten away then.

"Uncle Fury. How nice to see you." I was there in a second, playing the same games my dad played on Fury.

"Don't even try it, Sophia. You better call the rest of them over here. You're coming with me. We've got a base not far from here."

"A leader never makes her whole team take the fall for something she should have and could have prevented."

Fury put Max down and he ran over to me and grabbed my leg, hugging it tightly. Then Fury bent down to put his face at my level. "You are _not_ a leader and this is _not_ a team. You are just a bunch of little kids who think they are more than what they are. And you are _nothing_."

I smirked. "You have no idea what you are doing, Fury. You are underestimating us, you have no idea what we are capable of."

"Whatever you say, little girl. I've been watching you, S.H.I.E.L.D. has been watching you, since you were born. I know everything about you, and yet you say I know nothing? Call them now, or I will take matters into my own hands."

I just shook my head in disbelief and grabbed my walkie talkie. They were there for these kinds of things, S.H.I.E.L.D. or our parents. "Fury's got us. Three blocks south of the parking ramp. Fall in."

"These cells were made to hold the Hulk. There is no getting out of them. We have trained guards watching you at every second. You will stay here until your parents come to collect you." Fury paused his pacing and looked me in the eye, mocking me. "If you manage to escape, I will have underestimated you. Until then, take a nap or something."

He left the room, the door closing behind him with a loud click. I looked around the cell slowly, trying to find a way out. Then I saw it. It was small enough that a normal person couldn't see. But for someone with super soldier serum in her blood, and knowing she had twelve others to safely get out, it was easy to see. Emily, who was in the cell directly across from me, snapped her eyes to me and I looked from her to the spot and then she looked at an identical spot in her cell. I smirked. This would work, Fury forgot we had a mind reader. I cast another look at Em, silently telling her to get Bri and Nat's attention. We didn't need to get anything out, we needed to get magic or energy in.

I signaled them to look at the spot I planned to get out of here with. Nat looked at me, disbelieving. I just gave her a look that made her crack her knuckles and roll her neck. Bri gave an evil smile she had inherited from her father. And they went to work. Energy and magic balls flew into the small opening and the guards looked confused until the power in the room went out, our cell doors opening. Ten seconds later the power came back on and the guards were left looking dumbly at the thirteen empty cells. They turned around to call for Fury, no doubt. But they were face to face with us.

"You're not going anywhere." I said, and then we all attacked. After a moment we were walking out of the room, weapons and bags ready. I lastly grabbed my father's shield and slung it onto my back before setting down the note and leading my team out.

"What the hell happened in here?!" Fury's voice boomed. He pulled the binding off the lead guard's mouth.

"Sir, I can explain-"

"Where are they?!"

"The circuits. They fried the circuits. The power went out… ten seconds, sir. They made it out and in a position of power in ten seconds. Sir, I thought you said they were just kids?"

"They are. But they are defiantly their parents children. Especially Stark." Fury walked over to where he saw a piece of paper sitting.

'_Dearest Uncle Fury,_

_I think you underestimated us. You said so yourself. If we got out, you underestimated us. Well, we're gone. And I think I have something you may want. I now know exactly where I'm going and you can't stop me. Or my team. Cause we are _not_ just a bunch of kids. Now, we have one other stop that you know, but I'm sure our parents don't. Apparently we have a fan base. The Red Darkness really wasn't alone, was he? _

_Tell my dad I love him, I'll tell my father you send your love._

_Sophie, leader of the Kids._

_We will Avenge our honor.'_

"STARK!"


	7. Chapter 5: The Bad Guys Team

**So, here is chapter five, we are half way done with this story. Yay! I might have to update this every day until it's over, especially if you want a sequel. With school coming up, I might find it hard to make time for writing. We'll see. Please review! (:**

Chapter Five: The Bad Guys Team

"The base is in San Francisco, California?" Lizzy asked.

"Yep," I answered.

"And we're just gonna walk right into a fight?" Nat asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's the plan."

"Why would we do that, Sophie?" Howie asked me.

"We are ready for this, I know we are. We can't sit around and wait for them to attack us. Fury didn't tell our parents about this, guys. Our parents have no idea that there is a huge team of villains after us. Fury didn't want his team going to a death trap but he will willingly let us go in. You know how Fury is, he won't let his team go down because they are all he's got. We're going to prove him wrong. We are stronger than our parents. We will finish this. The right way."

"You know that we could never make it to find your father if we do this and don't succeed, right? This could possibly be it for us." Brent reminded me.

"It won't be. Now, get moving."

"Sophie is right, guys. We need to do this." Danny said.

"It doesn't really matter if I'm right or not. I'm your leader, and we do things my way."

San Francisco was just like it looked in all the movies and TV shows. So, we were able to make our way around pretty well in some areas. We had an idea where to find the building where the bad guys were all hanging out. Apparently they made a big team to beat our parents and us. Everyone that the Avengers had ever beaten, but not killed, had ganged up to beat us. They wanted to beat us so they could weaken our parents and then kill them. But we were going to kill them once and for all.

"How are we doing this? Are we just gonna walk up to every door of every creepy building and hope it's the people who want to kill us?"

"Nope." I smirked. "We wait."

"We… wait?"

"Yes, let's all meet at the Japanese Tea Garden in Golden Gate Park. Oh, and have your suits on. We're gonna get their attention."

"I feel stupid." Howie's voice came through his suit that was a lot like our dad's Iron Man suit, only Howie's was taller and blue and silver instead of red and gold.

We were sitting in the park, waiting for the bad guys to show up. Alright, it wasn't a very productive idea. But we were getting a lot of attention. The only person not suited up was Gav because that would cause some problems for us, without the bad guys. Howie was blaring "We're Not Gonna Take It" by Twisted Sister from his suit. We we're all ready to fight but we didn't get a strong response.

"You children are very unintelligible. Trying to bring the fight to you." A loud voice was suddenly over our heads. Finally!

"We aren't just children, you know." I said.

"Yes, we know who you are. Now, are you ready to die?"

"No, but we're ready to fight. We were born ready." I really needed to learn to stop pissing everyone off with the same sarcasm that my dad has.

"So be it." And the fight began.

I heard them before I saw them. They sounded like nails being dragged across a chalkboard. The villain who had been talking to us was their leader, Dr. Buzz. As kids, we nicknamed him Dr. Bumblebee, because those were his weapons. Mechanical bumblebees. I, by default, was stuck with him. I heard my team around me, battling others who we had probably nicknamed as children. I heard the rip and tear of fabric as Gavin changed into Hulk Jr.

I turned my attention to my villain, dodging the metallic bees he sent my way as we stood several feet apart. I used my father's shield to block any I couldn't dodge and I used my powers to throw a bench at him. He was a little surprised as he fell to the ground, but he was quickly up and at me, now fighting in hand-to-hand combat with me. With a strong blow to the shield, we both flew backwards and I hit my head on the cement streets. The taste of blood was strong and gross in my mouth and I spit to my side, blood pouring onto the street.

I didn't even notice Dr. Buzz was right in front of me until a big green body slammed past me, knocking him away from me and into the side of a building where he stayed unconscious. Hulk Jr. came up to me, silently asking me if I was okay. I gave him a head nod and ran off to help Max stay out of a fight. He was busy using his Hulk strength to throw a car at the person he was battling. I took over for him and told him to be lookout for anything important. My friends and family were fighting and killing villains all around me.

I saw Howie flying in his suit, blasting the villain he was fighting. On my right was Nat fighting a blue guy that was getting her energy balls thrown at him. Bri was fighting alongside her, tricking the villain with her magic she had gotten from her father. Her brother Jack was shooting some minions of the villain that Danny was fighting with his sword. Brent and Em were fighting side by side, Em shooting with her gun and Brent firing off his arrows while he made it storm on the villain. To my other side, Ash had a force field surrounding Max. Ash was fighting, throwing his knives as Lizzy was hearing everything with her Hulk hearing and using her favorite taser. At their side, Gav was fighting as Hulk Jr. and Will was using his hammer shaped laser to blast another villain.

The fight didn't last too long and I think that all the villains were surprised at that. It seems that everyone has been underestimating us lately. I thought we had taken them all down. But boy was I wrong. I saw Dr. Buzz trying to run off, limping from a crushed leg. I ran to him, grabbing the collar of his suit and lifted him above the ground, his feet left to dangle.

"Where do you think you're going?"

He smirked. "Oh, child. You have much to learn. As much as we were after you, we were after something that we could only get from you."

"And what was that?"

"Your father."

"My dad is in New York, Bumble. He's got his suits and he's got the rest of the Avengers."

"I would think that even you would know that that is not who we are talking about. It is true, Tony Stark is safe in New York with the rest of that menacing team of his. But we are after someone much less secure…. We are after Steve Rogers, Captain America."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"He _is _your father, is he not? We know that, in order to weaken you to beat you, we had to hit you at home. With your family. And we new exactly who to get for that. He's weak himself and he is all alone. _You _have the only thing that ever defended him. We knew we had to kill him, to kill you, to kill your parents." The smirk never faded from his face as he told me his master plans. "Your father will be dead in the matter of a couple hour, at most."

I felt my eyes prick with unshed tears. Then I felt a small hand in my free one, dropping a knife into it. I used it to stab Dr. Buzz in the heart. It dug deep and I saw the life draining from his eyes.

"Your father will pay the price for your mistakes." His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he died.

I dropped his body to the ground and called the team over. I scribbled something onto a piece of paper and stuck it on the body of the villains' leader. Then I turned to my team. "We need to get to Minnesota. Now."

"Now? Why? How?" Nat asked.

"We're not driving this time. We need to get there faster than that. They were distracting us to kill him. They were never planning on winning now. They knew we were stronger than that. They needed to weaken us and they distracted us to do just that."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"They are going to kill our father."


	8. Chapter 6: Mission: Save Captain America

**Sooooo sorry I didn't post this sooner. To make up for it, I'm posting two chapters today and hopefully a couple more tomorrow. I start school Monday and I don't know if I'll find time. Anyways, reviews make me feel loved! (:**

Chapter Six: Mission- Save Captain America

So that was how I ended up in the arms of my brother as he flew as fast as he could in his suit to Minneapolis, Minnesota. On his back, Nat was holding on tightly. To either side of us, I was holding up one of our teammates as we flew through the sky. I had a tight hold on them with my super strength and my powers to move objects. And people were really just very heavy objects. I had Em and Danny suspended in the air. On the ground, right under us, ran Hulk Jr. aka Gav who was holding Max and Lizzy. Brent was holding Ash and was floating on a rolling storm cloud he'd managed to make, heading in the same direction but he was slightly behind us. Bri, Jack, and Will were flying via godly powers from their dads.

We were all going as fast as possible but I couldn't help but think that we were going to be too late. Finally we were above the city. I sighed in relief. Then I shouted out directions to the place where my father lived. And then all I could do was close my eyes and hope we made it there in time. We made it to the apartment complex in no time. We all dropped to the ground, causing some yells and screams of people on the streets.

"Are they the Avengers?"

"No, there are only six Avengers!"

"But that looks like the Hulk and Iron Man!"

I shook my head at the people's confusion. I looked Hulk Jr. in the eyes. "Stay here. If we need to, we'll bring them out to you." He gave me a nod.

Howard, Daniel, Brenton and I all ran in the apartment building. I don't know who else followed but I know some others did. I yelled the apartment number to them as we ran up the stairs. Finally we found the right room. The door was wide opened and we ran inside. In one corner we saw a bunch of punching bags and in the other we saw a bunch of villains surrounding a blonde haired man.

"Hey!" I screamed. All the villains, and the man, turned to look at me. "Get the _hell_ away from him! Your leader is dead and we've got a Hulk outside!"

They frowned, and their eyes widened. "Dead?"

Then Howie blasted them. A few fell through the window and I was sure they fell right to their deaths, and, if not, I'm sure they would be dead soon cause Hulk Jr. likes to smash too. The man had fallen to the ground, bleeding and weak. I ran to him as the others dealt with the villains.

"Steve?"

"Who… who are you?" He croaked out.

"My name is Sophie. I'm here to help you. It's going to be alright. You're gonna be alright."

"You-" He stopped to cough violently. "You're just a kid."

I laughed sadly, wiping sweat and blood off his face. "Yeah, just don't underestimate me. Or my team."

"Team?"

"Yes, we're here to save you, Steve Rogers."

"You have no idea who I am."

"I know exactly who you are, Captain." I slung his shield off my shoulder. "Recognize this?" I handed it to him.

He did. His eyes widened and he panicked. "I gave this to Tony Stark! Seventeen years ago! What happened, how did you get this?!"

"Shh. Relax. You're okay, he's okay. I promise. Shh." I comforted him, stroking his hair and rocking him slowly. He was sobbing into my suit, holding the shield tight to his chest.

"Sophie, we need to go. Soph, can you get him out?" Brent asked.

"I've got it. Go, I'll meet you there."

My father squinted, looking at Brenton. "Clint?" Then he saw Howie running out the door with Danny. "Tony? Was that Tony?"

"No it wasn't Tony, Cap. And that's not Clint Barton." I turned to Brent. "What is it? I told you I have him." I hissed.

"They have a bomb in here. We're getting everybody out. It's gonna blow in less than two minutes."

My eyes widened. "Then get out of here, and save everybody in the building. Now!" I turned back to Steve, my father. "I'm going to have to carry you. We need to get you out of here."

"You can't carry me." He coughed. "Too heavy." But I was already lifting him off the ground, as easily as I could lift Bumblebee with one hand.

"Hold on tight." He tried to do as he was told. His eyes kept drooping closed. "I need you to keep your eyes open, Captain. Look at me and focus on staying awake." We finally made it out of the building as the rest of the team did, everybody from the building was now safely away from it. It exploded. And my world went black.


	9. Chapter 7: Explainations

**Here is the next chapter. Three more to go, I believe. Then, please think of what you want to see in a sequel; if you want one. I need ideas if I'm gonna write a sequel so please review about your ideas, anything, really. I'd appreciate it. (:**

Chapter Seven: Explanations

"Sophie! Wake up!" Danny's voice was right in my ear. I opened my eyes and he sighed in relief, pulling me into a hug. Then he whispered, "He won't let us touch him." I looked over to where Danny was glancing. Steve Rogers was up against the side of a building, his panicked eyes scanning everyone around him. "…And Gav won't turn back."

I sat up and managed to pull myself to my feet. I walked over to Hulk Jr. and looked in his eyes. "Hey, Jr. Everything's okay now. We need Gavin back, okay? The danger is gone, so we want you to take a rest now, buddy. Thank you for all your help today. We'll let you come out and see us soon, okay?" He nodded and started to change back to Gavin. I called for Lizzy to take care of him as I walked over to the terrified Steve Rogers.

"That's not Bruce," he said quietly, watching Gavin transform back to normal.

I laughed, "No, that's Gavin. Bruce Banner's son." His eyes widened.

"Son?"

"Yeah, he is thirteen years old. He's got a older sister, the girl taking care of him, who's sixteen named Elizabeth, and a five year old little brother named Max. Bruce did surrogacy to get them, he started right after you left."

"Really?"

"Yes. And you know the boy who you called Clint earlier?" I pointed to Brent and he nodded. "That is Natasha, well you know her as Romanoff, and Clint Barton's oldest son, Brenton. Then they've got Natalie, she's his twin sister and they are sixteen. Then they have a ten year old sister, Emily, and a seven year old brother named Asher."

"Natasha and Clint have kids?"

"They found out right after you left, yes. And Thor and his wife Jane have a twelve year old boy William. And Loki is now an Avenger and he has two kids, Jackson, who's eleven, and Brianna, who's ten. Loki joined about a week after you left the Initiative."

"How do you know about me?" He asked in the same quiet voice as before.

"Hold on." I grabbed a first aid kit from Max, who looked curiously at Steve. I started to take care of my father's wounds that I could care for myself. "My name is Sophia Stark."

His expression got tight and guarded, but I saw the flash of hurt cross his face before he covered it up. "S-Stark?"

I nodded. "I'm sixteen years old and so are my two brothers, Daniel and Howard." I pointed to them as I said their names.

"You're… Tony's kids?"

"Yes."

"He sure moves on fast," he mumbled, thinking I couldn't hear him.

"He never moved on after you." He looked at me, surprised I'd heard him.

"He… told you about me and him?"

"Yeah. He's never loved anyone like he loved you. He's never moved on from you, never been with anybody else."

"Is that why you're here?! Did he send you here cause he just wants someone to sleep with?!"

"No! He didn't even know where you were. He left you alone, just like you told him to. Remember, when you broke his heart and took it with you?!"

He visibly flinched. "I'm sorry. I didn't think it would really hurt him. He did that so often with the girls he was with. I thought he'd be okay."

"Well, he's not. So, I guess you were wrong."

"I'm sorry. Please, you seem like a very nice girl. Tell me why you're here, then. If it's not for your dad."

"It's for my father."

He looked confused. "I thought you said it wasn't about him?"

"It's not about my dad, it's about my father."

"I… don't follow."

"You're my father too." He looked confused and surprised.

"You said Tony's your dad and… I've never slept with anyone besides him. So there's no possible way you are my child. I'm sorry." He blushed as he admitted his sex life.

"I've got blood tests that say differently. And lets not forget that I carried you out of that apartment building in under two minutes. With no trouble. You gave me that blush, you know."

"But…. I'm confused."

"Dad was testing to have a baby with you because he loved you so much. He thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with you. He was surprised when his experiment worked, but you were already gone. So, he gave birth to us and raised us by himself. Of course, he found comfort from his friends, his teammates that had slowly become family. He sleeps alone in a bed that is way too big for one person and he once told me that he felt like he was the only person in the world when he went to bed. He told us stories of you, growing up. He told us the stories his father used to tell him when he was little and then he told us his own about you.

"He locked your shield up somewhere we were never aloud to go. We never knew he had it until about a year ago. The team and I have been planning to find you for a year and we had planned it so carefully. We went through so much to find you and I was just glad we made it here in time. We ran into all the Avengers past villains that they didn't kill, except Uncle Loki, of course. They were going to kill you, so they could weaken us to kill us, and then they were only going to kill us to weaken our parents to kill them. It's been… a long couple of weeks."

"I can tell. So, you really _are_ my kid, aren't you?"

"I really didn't want to tell you like that, I'm sorry. But, yeah, I am. And so are my idiot brothers, unfortunately. Howie is just like Dad, but Danny is all you. I'm a wonderful mix of you both. I've got your looks, and my dad's personality. I hear that's a bad thing but I think it's alright. It's gotten me here, hasn't it?" He grinned at me and tucked me under his arm.

"Yeah, kiddo. It sure has. I guess I've got your dad to thank for that."

Max came running over. "Sophie! Sophie!"

"What's wrong?"

"The police said Uncle Fury's coming. And my daddy and your daddy and Aunty Tasha and Uncle Clint and Uncle Loki and Aunty Janie and Uncle Thor."

"Great. Just what I wanted, a bunch of parents that are sure to kill us."

"They won't kill us, Sophie. We saved the day!"

"I don't think that will help us, bud. But we'll see. Can you go tell your Cousin Howie for me?" He nodded and started to run off. "And tell Danny to stop eating your sister's face off!" I yelled when I saw Danny and Lizzy making out.

"Oh, jeez, Soph. Let them live a little. You act like you're the oldest." Brent whispered in my ear, wrapping me in his arms. I let my head fall back as I smiled at him.

"Sometimes, I feel like I _am _the oldest. By more than the few minutes apart we all are." He laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Uh, so this is Brenton Barton?" We both spun to see my father watching me protectively and very awkwardly. Brent dropped his arms from around me and I blushed.

"Yeah. I'm Brenton Barton, but you can call me Brent. You must be the famous Steve Rogers, Captain America."

"That's me. So, I take it there is a little more to the two of you than Sophie told me." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Please don't tell Dad or anybody else. We haven't had a chance to tell them yet."

"Right. Too busy trying to find me."

"Wait, you told him already?" Brent asked and I nodded. "_Everything_?" and I just shrugged.

"Didn't think I needed your permission." He just glared at me and I glared back. He finally looked away and a smirk grew on my face.

"Hey guys, I think it's time to find somewhere to continue the tradition of food after a big fight. Ooh, were you fighting? Did I miss something?" Howie asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"We weren't fighting, you idiot. Now, where were you thinking?"

"I dunno. You're the leader, you get to pick. Money isn't a problem. Food's on Uncle Fury." He tossed me the black leather wallet and smirked. My smirk grew larger than it already was.

"I don't think that's a great idea, Sophie," my father said, slightly nervous.

"Know of any good fast food places around here? I'm in the mood for something greasy."


	10. Chapter 8: Reunions

**So sorry it took so long! School has been chaos. And I'm sick. ): **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter though! Please review. (:**

Chapter Eight: Reunions

So that was how we ended up in a nearby McDonalds. My father was busy getting to know my brothers and the rest of my family team. Brent and I had apologized to each other for our little almost-fight. We were in the kiddie play area, eating and telling stories and helping my father get to know us. I had an eye on Asher and Max, who had run off to play after getting bored. All the while, I was tucked under my father's arm, my new favorite spot. Danny was currently telling a story about me getting lost at a baseball game and Dad going all nuts and using his Iron Man suit to find me. I found it not nearly as funny as the rest of them did.

After what seemed like forever, a group of angry people burst through the door. I sucked in a breath, I was the first to see them. I detangled myself from my father and jumped over the back of the booth to get out to go over to them. I was prepared to take the fall. I walked right up to them, my dad was standing in the front of their crowd. We stood straight up to each other, eyes locked and never backing down. It was silent as I felt my team fall in behind me. We were all still in our suits, and so were our parents. Then my dad broke the silence, giving up.

"SOPHIA PEPPER STARK, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"You know exactly what I was thinking. I was just trying to do what you never did."

"And what was that?! Find your father? Or get yourself killed?! You could have died, Sophia, and taken the rest of them with you!" He was angry.

"Yeah, well I hate to break it to you, Dad, but I'm alive and so is everyone else. And I did exactly what I planned to do."

"What was that, piss me off?! Because you defiantly succeeded!" Boy oh boy, was he angry.

"I think she was referring to me, actually."

I watched my dad's eyes widen as I listened to the footsteps my father made. I felt his hand rest on my shoulder. "S-Steve?"

"She, and the rest of her team, saved my life. If it wasn't for them, I would be dead right now. These kids are _amazing_, and I owe them my _life_."

"Saved your life?"

"Yes. I… I feel like such an _idiot_, Tony. I never meant to hurt you, all those years ago. I thought I was helping you, by leaving you. I didn't know you cared about me as much as I care about you. Now I know you must hate me. Could you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Steve, I could never hate you." And I watched as my dad kissed my father. I smiled and so did the rest of my team and their parents. My dad pulled away after a moment and looked me in the eyes, pointing at me. "Don't think this changes things, young lady. You're still grounded." He kissed my father again, and the smile never faded. "And don't you boys think you're off the hook. Howard Rhodey Stark, Daniel Bucky Stark, you are both grounded too." They both frowned. I just laughed.

Natasha finally broke away from behind my dad, Clint in tow, and proceeded to yell at their kids. "Brenton Phil Barton, Natalie Grace Barton, Emily Victoria Barton, Asher Nicholas Barton! You have some groveling to do!" I couldn't help but laugh.

Jane then came running over, Thor trailing behind, and pulled her son into her arms. "William Eric Thorson! Never scare me like that again!" Thor joined in that sweet little family moment.

Loki had his arms crossed as he yelled at his children. "Jackson Orin Lokison, Brianna Maria Lokison! You had better get your little butts over here and give me a hug, it's the last bit of sympathy you will be getting from me for a while." They grinned and ran into their father's arms happily.

Bruce sighed and turned to his kids, suppressing his anger. "Elizabeth Rebecca Banner, Gavin Hulk Banner, Maxwell Anthony Banner. You are all in _so_ much trouble."


	11. Chapter 9: Where Do We Go From Here?

**So, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I don't think there will be a sequel because this story seems good enough. There's only one more chapter after this. There are some song lyrics that I totally don't own. They are from the song "Let's Be Us Again" by Lonestar. **

Chapter Nine: Where Do We Go From Here?

We were all on house arrest for the next few weeks. That didn't stop us from sneaking into each other's rooms most nights. Today was the first day we were aloud to meet up. We were meeting at our house, as we had planned. My dad and my father had been planning a dinner to celebrate our full release. That's when Brent and I planned to announce our relationship. Same went for Danny and Lizzy. My father had agreed to keep it a secret until then.

My father had quickly adapted to life in the mansion. Jarvis certainly seemed glad to have him back. And so did my dad. He was so happy and, in turn, that made me happy too. He had a light in his eyes I'd only ever seen when he'd tell stories about my father. Howie, Danny and I were all very happy to see them both so happy. We'd started to call our father 'Pops' and treat him like we've known him since the day we were born.

Anyways, I heard the Barton's pull into the driveway first. I ran down to greet them, excited to see Brent under consent instead of sneaking out for a few hours at the most. I hugged him and Nat, as well as Em and Ash. Danny came into the hallway when he heard the Banner's pull up to the mansion. He greeted the Barton's and then hugged Lizzy and Max and fist bumped Gav. Howie came in next and said his greetings. Then he told us he'd wait for the others, while we went into the living room. A few minutes later, Jane and Thor entered the room behind an excited Will. Soon after that, Loki came with Jack and Bri.

We all caught up, kids in one group, adults in the other. Before I knew it, it was time for dinner. And dinner meant fessing up about Brent and I. Danny had told me that Brent and I had to confess first. He said it was in case Bruce Hulked out, and when I told him he was lying he told me it was because I was the leader so I should go first. I knew accepting that position was going to be a problem. So, when we sat around the table and were all eating, I cleared my throat.

"Uh, guys?" I cast a look at Brent, who was giving me a look that said he wasn't about to help me.

"Yeah, Soph?" Dad asked.

"Um…." One. Two. Three. "_BrentandIaredating_!"

"Huh? Speak up." I glared at my father, who was clearly enjoying this.

"Brent and I are dating!" I squeezed my eyes shut.

Dinner was almost over at this point and everyone was silent. My dad dropped his fork and that triggered a response from everyone else. Every kid but Brent, Lizzy, Danny and I left the table. They were all practically running out of the room, Howie included. All the adults stayed, shocked. Clint and Natasha were exchanging a look that just _spelled _trouble.

"You. And. Brenton. Are. What?!" I don't really understand what the big deal is. It's not like I told him I'm pregnant or anything drastic like that. He's known Brent forever, and loved him like he was family. So, what was so wrong here?

"We're dating." Brent answered when I didn't.

"When the hell did this happen?! You were on house arrest for weeks!"

"It was before house arrest, Dad." That just made it worse.

"My little girl does not have a boyfriend! You aren't allowed to date! You're too young!"

"Tony, calm down." Pops was trying to help, but that just made it worse yet.

"You already knew about this?! For God's sake! Does anyone tell me anything anymore?!"

"Friend Stark! This is a happy announcement! Why are you angry?" Thor boomed, confused.

"Because she is sixteen years old, Thor! That is way too young to be dating someone!"

"Oh yeah? When did _you_ start to date people, Tony?" Loki asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"No, no. You've got it all wrong, Uncle Loki. Dad never _dated_ people when he was my age, younger probably, he just used them for _sex_!" Okay, I regret that one. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut?

Now Dad _and_ Pops looked pissed. "GO TO YOUR ROOM, SOPHIA STARK! AND DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO COME OUT THE REST OF THE NIGHT. I DON'T EVEN WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE, YOU BRAT!" Tears filled my eyes as my dad yelled at me. It hurt to hear that come from him, but it hurt more that my father didn't even try to defend me. I know my dad regretted it the second he said it, but I was gone.

Everybody at the table was shocked in place, except Sophie of course, who had run off to her room. They hoped. After a moment of tense silence, Brenton shot a look at Tony that held pure hate and ran off after Sophie. Tony let out a frustrated and upset sound and then slumped onto the table. He banged his head until he felt Steve's hand on his shoulder.

"Let me guess," Bruce said, and Tony lifted his head. But Bruce was talking to the only two children in the room. "You two are also dating." They both nodded and Bruce looked at Tony, judging his reaction. "You two should go, okay?" They both nodded and got up to leave. "Danny?"

"Yes, sir?" He looked nervous.

"It's still Uncle Bruce, Danny. But you better be good to her or you'll have me and the Hulk to deal with." It was a half-hearted joking threat.

"Yes, sir… Uncle Bruce." He ran out of the room. It was silent for another moment.

"I'm the worst father in the whole world." Tony said in a monotone voice.

"No you aren't, Tony." Bruce said, shaking his head. "Everyone is protective of their daughters. I would have been furious if Lizzy was with anyone else, but I trust Danny. He's a good kid."

"Are you saying that Brent isn't a good kid?" Clint and Natasha asked, creepily, at the same time.

"No. I'm just saying that I trust the kids that are in this house right now. I'm saying that Tony should see that he really does trust Brenton and that he is also a good kid. He won't do anything to break her heart."

"I know that. I know." Tony was quiet, almost silent. He cleared his throat and tried to stand up from the table, but Steve held him down. "I'm going to go talk to her."

"No, Tony. You really hurt her, just now. She isn't ready for you to talk to her. Let Brent talk to her first."

Tony knew he was right so he settled in his seat, frustrated. "You're right. Okay."

"Sir?" Jarvis' voice echoed through the room. "Director Nicholas Fury is here. He says he needs to talk with you and the team…. And then he needs to speak with the children." Everyone looked very confused but Tony just sighed.

"Let him in."

"Soph?" I heard my bedroom door crack open. "Sophie? Are you in here?" Brent asked softly. I stayed silent, my knees tucked up to my chest as I hugged them tightly. A moment later, Brent's head poked outside the window and his eyes settled on me, on the roof. His eyes softened, I could see it in the dark. He climbed out to sit beside me and wrapped an arm around me. I continued to look out over New York City, my eyes never really settling, but they were far from where I was.

"I didn't think…. Never in a million years could I have thought that _that_ would be his reaction. I knew he would probably be a little upset for not telling him right away, but… that was too much." Tears fell from my eyes.

"I know, sweetheart. You don't need to talk about it." He kissed my head.

"He _hates_ me." I managed through my tears.

"No! Sophie, your dad doesn't hate you! He could never hate you! You've got it all wrong, he's just not ready to let you go, that's all."

"You," Sniff. "Don't," Sniff, sniff. "Know that."

"Yes I do, Soph. I _know_ he will get used to it. I promise."

"Where do we go from here?"

We sat in silence, Brent holding me close. I think I dozed off for a minute because I was soon in my bed and Brent wasn't holding me. I sat up and heard his voice right outside the bedroom door that was cracked open.

"- I'm sorry, Brent. I overreacted. I just love her _so_ much, and she's my only daughter."

"… She thinks you hate her."

"What?"

"You heard me, Tony. You've really done it this time. All these fights I've been around with you two… it's never been this bad. She's never been this scared. She's terrified that you hate her. You need to fix this, because I can't stand to see her hurt, and she'll only listen to you at this point."

"I… I'll talk to her. Let me talk to her."

"She fell asleep."

"We're on a time crunch. Fury is downstairs and he has to talk to you guys."

"Why? What does he want to talk to us about?"

"I don't know. He refused to tell us."

"Then you better make it fast, you know Fury has no patience."

My door opened and Brent came in, sitting next to me on the bed and pressing a kiss to my forehead. He pushed some hair out of my face and then left the room. My light was now on and my dad was taking the place Brenton had just been.

"Sophie. I'm _so_ sorry." The truth was plain in his eyes. I stayed quiet, so he went on. "Tell me what I have to do tonight, cause I'd do anything to make it right. I'm sorry for the way I lost my head. I don't know why I said things I said. Here I stand with everything to lose, all I know is I don't wanna ever see it end. Baby please, I'm reaching out to you. Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in? Let's be us again."

I laughed and sighed. "Why did you get so angry, Dad?"

"I'm crazy, Sophie. You know that."

"Do you hate me?"

"You look at me, Sophie." I did. There was a fire burning in his eyes. "I could _never_, not ever in a million years, hate you. I love you so much and I can't imagine what my life would be like without you."

I smiled. Then I reached over and hugged him tightly. "I love him, Dad. And he loves me too."

"I know, baby. I know." He stroked my hair.

"Let's be us again." I whispered.


	12. Chapter 10: A Team is A Family For Life

**So, I'm very sorry for this taking so long, but I got a new computer for Christmas and I a trying to et used to it. In fact, I am having some problems right now but I am ignoring them to post this. This is the very last chapter and I decided I will not be making a sequel. I will, however, be posting new story hopefully soon. I'd love if you took the time to read it; it should be up this weekend sometime. :)**

Chapter Ten: A Team Is a Family for Life

I walked down the stairs and was met by the sight of all my family sitting in the living room. My father opened his arms for me and I ran into them. I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back.

"I'm so sorry I didn't do anything to help you."

"I know."

"I love you, Sophie." I smiled against his chest.

"I love you too, Pops." He kissed my hair and I heard a throat clear.

"Talk now, family reunion later." Fury was standing in all his glory in the center of the room and I rolled my eyes as I turned my attention to him. I walked up to him. "I believe I underestimated you. You _and_ your team."

I raised an eyebrow as most of the room, including myself, said, "Team?"

"Yes. Team. I have a proposition for you, Sophia. Would you like to hear it?"

"No she wouldn't -" I interrupted my dad with a hand raise and my words.

"I'd love to hear it, Uncle Fury. I'd also like to apologize for wreaking your cages a few weeks ago. It was very rude of me, but you really gave me no choice. No hard feelings."

"Right, no hard feelings, I understand." He changed back to the other topic, strictly business. "I'd like your team on my side, Sophia. I'd like to make you a real team, through S.H.I.E.L.D. I'd like you all to go on missions, like your parents."

"No way in hell, Fury. You've already ruined our lives; you aren't dragging our kids into it!" My dad said. The other adults were agreeing.

"I don't believe it is up to you, I believe it is up to me and the people who would make up the team."

"Sophie, you can't be serious-" I interrupted my father.

"I am." I turned to the others. They were all smiling or grinning or smirking. "What do you guys say?"

"I say hell yeah!" Howie and Nat yelled. They exchanged a high five.

"I'll follow you into battle any day!" William said with a huge cheeky smile.

"You'll have Jr. on your side." Gavin said.

"I go where you go, sis." Danny said with a wink.

"And I go where he goes so…" Lizzy smiled.

"I'm going to be with my brother and sister till the end." Max grinned.

"I'll follow you all, in case you need a little magic boost." Bri said, Jack agreeing.

"You might need a mind reader." Em shrugged.

"I'm not gonna miss anything!" Ash said.

"Well, we know that somebody needs to be there for you when you open that sarcastic mouth of yours. I've got your back." Brent concluded.

"You guys can't do this. What if you get hurt?" Bruce was pretty worried.

"We'll be fine, Uncle Bruce. I'll keep an eye on them, don't worry." I said

"A team is much different than a family, Sophie. You won't be on easy missions where you can try to avoid battle. You'll be going right into danger; it's different than managing a family outing or rescue mission for your father." Dad informed me, as if I had no clue about real life.

"You're wrong, Dad. A team is exactly like a family. I think you guys have proved it. A team is a family that is there for life. They never go away."


End file.
